Sabrina and Wolfy Rid the World of Some Unwanted Humans
by deannaG
Summary: Yep, they are back. Warnings: ANTI-Castiel (even dead, he is still a pain in the butt), ANTI-minion, ANTI-Amelia, a hint of Wincest, bad language and violence. Plus, there is a sing-a-long at my place in two hours, NO MINIONS HAD BETTER SHOW UP.


**A/N1**: My damn modem died on me, so I had to work on this before even finishing up 'When Sammy Wakes up Alone'.

**A/N2**: Sabrina and Wolfy are all mine, everybody else belongs to Kripke and Co.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sabrina and Wolfy are walking in the park.

Sabrina got a frantic call from Dean Winchester yesterday, asking for their assistance. She told him, "No problem."

All of a sudden, a short young man comes out of the bushes and points a gun at Sabrina. She looks at him in disgust and tells him, "Go away."

Wolfy slowly circles around him, so that he in between the two women.

He holds the gun in a shaky hand, turns to Wolfy, and points it at her. Wolfy puts her hands up, to show that they are empty.

He turns back to Sabrina and yells, "You killed a GREAT man."

Sabrina thinks about it, then says, "I did? Who?"

He sneers at her, "Castiel, bitch."

Wolfy growls, but Sabrina smiles at her over the man's head.

Sabrina glares at him and asks, "What's your name, minion?"

The young man answers, "DaWayne, bitch."

Wolfy laughs, "DaWayne? Is that like 'da plane, da plane?"

DaWayne turns and faces Wolfy, "I am bad ass, don't tease me."

Wolfy rolls her eyes, and moves to her left, as Sabrina pulls out a gun and shoots DaWayne in the head.

Wolfy sniffs the air, grabs Sabrina's arm, and pulls her away from DaWayne's falling body.

As he crumbles to the ground, he disintegrates, until all that is left, is a pile of crap.

Wolfy smirks and says, "I always thought that minions were FULL of crap, I can't believe that they ARE crap."

Sabrina laughs, "Come on, we have work to do."

They continue walking to their destination.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

They get to a clearing in the park and see Sam Winchester sitting on a blanket.

With him, is a woman feeding him cake. A song is playing on an ipod, docked in front of them.

**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life****  
Never make a pretty woman your wife.  
****So from my personal point of view  
****Get an ugly girl to marry you.**

**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life  
****Never make a pretty woman your wife.  
****So from my personal point of view  
****Get an ugly girl to marry you.**

**A pretty woman makes her husband look small  
****And very often causes his downfall.  
****As soon as he married her and then she starts  
****To do the things that will break his heart.**

**But if you make an ugly woman your wife  
****You'll be happy for the rest of your life.  
****An ugly woman cooks meals on time  
****And she'll always give you peace of mind.**

**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life  
****Never make a pretty woman your wife.  
****So from my personal point of view  
****Get an ugly girl to marry you.**

**Don't let your friends say you have no taste.  
****Go ahead and marry her anyway.  
****Though her face is ugly, her eyes don't match  
****Take it from me, she's a better catch.**

**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life  
****Never make a pretty woman your wife.  
****So from my personal point of view  
****Get an ugly girl to marry you.**

**Say man - Hey baby  
****I saw your wife the other day - Yeah?  
****Yeah, and she's ugleeee - Yeah she's ugly, but she sure can cook, baby.  
****Yeah alright.**

**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life  
****Never make a pretty woman your wife.  
****So from my personal point of view  
****Get an ugly girl to marry you.**

**If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life  
****Never make a pretty woman your wife.  
****So from my personal point of view  
****Get an ugly girl to marry you...**

Sam bobs his head to the music.

Wolfy says, "Damn, that bitch is ugly."

Sabrina nods, "Dean was right. This needs to end."

As the two women walk closer to Sam and the ugly girl, she looks at them and bares her teeth, "You are not welcome here."

Sabrina sniffs, "And you are damn ugly. What's your name?"

She sneers, "My name is Amelia, now go the fuck away."

Wolfy sneers, "Damn, not only are YOU ugly, but your NAME is even uglier."

Sabrina laughs, "Let's move this along. Ugly, we are taking Sam back to his brother."

Amelia sneers, "No, you are not. Over my dead body are you..." Wolfy snaps her neck.

Sabrina shoots the ipod. Sam blinks his eyes rapidly.

Sabrina kneels in front of him and says gently, "Hey, Sam, you in there? I know someone who misses you to pieces."

Sam looks up at her and whispers, "Dean?"

Sabrina laughs, "Damn straight." She helps Sam to his feet.

They walk out of the clearing, leaving Amelia's body and the rest of the trash there.

Sabrina looks at Sam, "So, what was that all about?"

Sam shakes his head, "I'm not really sure. One minute I'm with Dean and the next, I'm sitting on that blanket. I tried to leave, but I just couldn't."

Wolfy snorts, "She had you hypnotized with that song."

Sam looks at her, "What song?"

Wolfy smiles, "Never mind."

They get to the entrance of the park and see the Impala. Dean and another man are talking nearby.

Sam growls, "Hell NO! " He walks quickly and gets in front of Dean, pushing the other man away.

Sabrina and Wolfy catch up, just in case Sam needs back up.

Dean smiles at Sam's back and grabs his brother in a tight bear hug. Sam leans his head back to rub against his brother's head, then sneers at the other man, "Who the fuck are you?"

The other man calmly says, "My name is Benny. I kept your brother company while he was missing you."

Sam nods, "I appreciate that, but now I'm back, so get the fuck away from Dean."

Benny nods, "That's cool. No harm done." He turns to Sabrina and Wolfy, "Would you fine ladies, care to join me for come coffee?"

Sabrina and Wolfy both giggle and bat their eyes at Benny. Sabrina looks at Sam. "Is that cool with you, Sam?"

Sam nods, "As long as he is away from Dean, he's all yours."

Wolfy smiles, "We will keep him busy." Sabrina nods her agreement.

Benny smiles, "Excellent." He links arms with both women and the three of them walk down the street to the neighborhood Dunkin Donuts.

Dean watches them go. He sighs, "Sam, why can't I have a friend?"

Sam smiles, as he pulls Dean closer for a hug, "Because I am all the friend you will ever need."

Dean smiles, "Damn straight. Ice cream?"

Sam smiles, "Dean, all I need are you, the Impala and ice cream."

Dean smiles as they walk across the street to Baskin Robbins, in step as always.

THE END

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**A/N3**: I want to thank oldies lyrics dot com for the words to the song. I want to thank the late great Jimmy Soul for writing that wonderful song.

**A/N4: **'DaWayne' is based on a co-worker of mine. During the summer, he noticed that I have a button on my bag that reads **'Kripke & Co. SUPERNATURAL. Fans since '05'. **Genius that he is, he asked if I watched SPN. Dah, why would I have a button for a show that I do not watch, dumbass. Anyway, I said yes and we started talking about SPN. Then he came out with words that almost got him killed. He said, "I really hope that Cas comes back, he makes the show SO much better." After I counted to a hundred, I mentioned that SPN existed for three years without his lord and master. He said that is true but that 'Cas adds something.' I counted to two hundred and decided that I needed to find some shipment to do or else there was going to be trouble. So, I just nodded and walked away. Fudging fudge, I work with a minion!

Anyway, 'DaWayne' lives in one of the areas that was evacuated for Hurricane Sandy, so he was out of his house and didn't work, for three weeks. When he came back to work, he asked what he had missed on SPN. When I mentioned that Castiel had returned, he actually started dancing and pumping his fist saying 'Yes, that is so cool.' My fans, you know that did not sit well with me, but I held my tongue and smiled at him. Well, I do not like knowing that I work with a real live minion, but until I change jobs, I will have to deal with it and take my sweet revenge here.

**A/N5**: If your name is Amelia, I want to apologize and hope that you do not take any offense, but that bitch is UGLY. Also, name one famous 'Amelia'. Go ahead, I'll wait. hmmmmmm...Right, the only one that comes to mind is: Amelia Earhart, and you know what? She was an ugly woman as well. LOL. I googled 'famous Amelia' on my cellphone (tech guy won't be here until Sunday, Chuckdamn it) and it gave me pages of Amelia Earhart and that is it. You know who else is ugly, the actress that recently played 'Amelia Earhart', Hilary Swank. Her former husband, Chad Lowe, is way cuter than her. I'm just saying. Wait, you know another actress, who has a prettier husband? Her first name is Genevieve and you can figure out what her last name is. LOL. I hated season 4 Ruby. In addition to the blood addiction and the undead sex, I just hated her. I liked season 3 Ruby much better. I am also loving Katie Cassidy in ARROW. Man oh man, have I gotten off the topic. :)

**A/N6**: Moving on. Damn, my A/N's are longer than my story. LOL.

**A/N7:** Hopefully, the tech guy wil get here early enough on Sunday, so that I can get this and chapter 7 posted. Otherwise, it will have to wait until I get home Monday night. *headdesk* I hate my life.

**A/N7b: **Once the tech guy left, I corrected chapter 7 and posted it. Now I am over here getting this fit for your enjoyment. :)

**A/N8**: But I love my fans. Regardless of when I get this and chap7 posted, as always, I look forward to your comments. Be safe and bye for now. Deanna


End file.
